


[Podfic] danse macabre (aka a necromancer's relationship with death)

by ofjustimagine



Category: Not Another D&D Podcast (Podcast)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Gen, Introspection, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29225574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofjustimagine/pseuds/ofjustimagine
Summary: Podfic, 10:24, mp3, m4a and streaming formats.Author's summary:Death is... (a part of living, nothing more than a cruel beauty, temporary, a horror, permanent, haunting, an old friend, everywhere, a tool, ever-present, an enemy, out to get him, like a change of clothes)
Relationships: Lucanus Aer'Tea & Erdan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Podfic Bingo





	[Podfic] danse macabre (aka a necromancer's relationship with death)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [danse macabre (aka a necromancer's relationship with death)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24355300) by [JayQueenofHugs (bifangirl)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bifangirl/pseuds/JayQueenofHugs). 



  
  
[Download mp3](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/ofjustimagine-podfic/misc/%5BNADDPOD%5D+danse+macabre+\(aka+a+necromancers+relationship+with+death\).mp3)  
[Download m4a](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/ofjustimagine-podfic/misc/%5BNADDPOD%5D+danse+macabre+\(aka+a+necromancers+relationship+with+death\).m4a)  


#### Reader’s Notes:

I felt the need to podfic this from the first time I read it! Hopefully the wonderful tie-ins from the summary throughout the story work as well in audio form as they do in text. Thanks to JayQueenofHugs for blanket permission for transformative works! This was recorded for Podfic Bingo for the square Free Space and for Cover Art Bingo for the square Monochrome.


End file.
